


...перед рассветом

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насколько темно становится, когда гаснет свет в космосе? В то время как Роза погружается в сумрак, между ней и Доктором все проясняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...before the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33694) by AnneHedonia. 



Роза переосмысливала все, что когда-либо связывала со словом «тьма».  
  
Все по причине вот этой вот тьмы. Это была самая темная тьма из всех. Она накрыла ТАРДИС, словно кляп, вставленный в рот. Глаза ее ничуточки не приспособились, потому как во всем корабле не было ни малейшего просвета, который они могли бы уловить. Ни смутных силуэтов, ни теней, ни тусклых отсветов поверхностей предметов – вся визуальная информация до последней крупицы была отнята. Роза думала, что могла бы черпать эту тьму пригоршнями, и та ускользала бы сквозь ее пальцы.  
  
Свет выключился – так же, как и, практически, все остальные функции ТАРДИС – потому как, по всей видимости, у ТАРДИС выбило пробки. Доктор настаивал, что произошло вовсе не это, но это была наиболее понятная для Розы аналогия, так что она проигнорировала его яростный долбеж по этому поводу и думала, что хотела.  
  
Розе было абсолютно тепло, когда она содрогнулась. Это была темнота, которую можно было ощутить, тьма, против которой не было средства. Не было никакой возможности пролить хоть какой-нибудь свет, не здесь, в холодном, холодном космосе. Защитная оболочка, оберегавшая их от отсутствия атмосферы, выключилась; нельзя было даже просто приоткрыть дверь, чтобы призвать хоть какое-то облегчение от туманности в нескольких световых годах от них. Она задумалась об этом на секунду: ближайший источник света находится _в нескольких световых годах_. Она чувствовала себя одинокой в этой тьме, даже не смотря на Доктора, бормочущего тихие разрозненные проклятия прямо рядом с ней.  
  
\- Передай мне торцевой гаечный ключ. – Он сидел рядом с ней на решетчатом покрытии. Она услышала звуки знакомых движений, когда он свесил ноги в открытый люк.  
  
\- И как же мне узнать, где торцевой гаечный ключ?  
  
Не было никакого сомнения в том, что он закатил глаза.  
\- На ощупь поищи.  
  
\- Да, но твои гаечные ключи не такие, как обычные гаечные ключи – у них эти всякие сумасшедшие выпуклости и изогнутости в двенадцати различных направлениях и…  
  
\- ПРОСТО… - прервал он, - постарайся.  
  
Темнота сделала его голос чужим, демонстрировала его с новой стороны. Резкие интонации были острыми и ощущались, как пощечина, но когда он утешал ее, это было словно колыбельная, исполненная на языке, понятном лишь ей одной.  
  
Сидя, скрестив ноги, она нагнулась в сторону и осторожно пошарила вокруг, мимо толстого одеяла, на котором они сидели, и по острым планкам полового покрытия - привычная деталь, внезапно ставшая опасной. Она знала, что ТАРДИС никогда не станет нарочно вредить ей, но… в каком-то смысле, ТАРДИС сейчас здесь не было. Она провела кончиками пальцев по некоторым предметам, которые, как она считала, были родом с Земли, и по тем, которые не смогла бы опознать и за миллион лет. Она нашла гаечный ключ и переместилась обратно, следуя за звуком дыхания Доктора и его теплом к тому месту, где он должен был быть. Она прикинула высоту его плеча по тому, куда обычно приземлялась ее голова, когда они сидели, положила ее туда, просто, чтобы быть уверенной. Ощутила, как он повернул голову, представила себе насмешливое выражение на его лице, когда пошарила по его руке сверху вниз и обернула его пальцы вокруг обнаруженного ею инструмента.  
  
\- Ну как? – спросила она.  
  
Она услышала, как металлические детали инструмента подвигались друг относительно друга.  
\- То, что надо, - произнес он, куда более добрым тоном, чем она ожидала.  
  
Ей не хотелось выпрямляться, так что она осталась в той же позе, когда он вернулся к работе, ощущая движение мускулов его плеча, заставляющее ее голову перемещаться. Он ничего не сказал.  
  
Минуты текли мимо, и Роза в абсолютно бессмысленном жесте закрыла глаза от этой темноты. Казалось, будто бы та таилась в дюймах от нее, злобно вглядываясь со зловещей ухмылкой, ожидая нужного момента, чтобы крикнуть «бу».  
  
Спустя некоторое время Доктор произнес нечто абсолютно ужасное.  
  
\- Вернусь через минуту – надо сменить настройки в другой комнате.  
  
\- Я с тобой, - тут же сказала она.  
  
\- Нет, я вижу лучше, чем ты – ты можешь пораниться.  
  
Роза слегка запаниковала, возможно, больше, чем слегка.  
\- Я могу держаться за твой пиджак, или еще как-нибудь.  
  
\- Так-так, ну и дела. – Она могла слышать его кривую ухмылку. – Ты ведь не боишься темноты, а, Роза Тайлер?  
  
Раз в жизни она не ответила на его подколку тем же; она все еще лежала у него на плече и не собиралась двигаться, если только он не заставит ее.  
\- Обычно нет, но это другая темнота. Быть во тьме… в космосе… - Она неожиданно ощутила потребность перевести дух. – Она просто кажется такой… огромной, как будто бы бесконечной. Она… кажется живой.  
  
\- Хм, - задумчиво произнес он, обращаясь, в основном, к самому себе, и она ощутила, как звук эхом отдался в его груди. – Очень необычно.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ни разу не встречал человека, чувствительного к подобным вещам, - произнес он без малейшего осуждения. – Ты улавливаешь те изменения в окружении, которые большинство не способно заметить.  
  
\- Как, например? – спросила она, в основном, для того, чтобы задержать его.  
  
Ее голова подвигалась, когда он пожал плечами.  
\- ТАРДИС прямо сейчас излучает довольно специфический тип радиации, кроме того, испускает некоторые инфразвуковые частоты. Случается, когда мы с ней проводим эти диагностические процедуры, время от времени. Эта совокупность может воздействовать на головы некоторых рас, вызывать напряженность, паранойю, даже галлюцинации. Но люди никогда не замечают, по крайней мере, обычно. Я и не представлял, что ты можешь. – Он аккуратно отстранил ее, и она услышала шорох его одежды и приглушенный звук шагов ботинок по одеялу. – Но если ты почувствуешь страх, просто вспомни, что это все, чем является – пара случайных частот, воздействующих на твою голову. Хуже стать не должно, да и ты уже знаешь, что на борту моего корабля нет ничего, что могло бы навредить тебе, - мягко, тепло утешил он – большим и указательным пальцами он легонько придерживал ее за подбородок, и она осознала, что он сидит перед ней на корточках. – Оставайся прямо тут, и все с тобой будет в порядке. Я быстро.  
  
Его тепло удалилось, и теперь она ощущала холод, и ей на самом деле хотелось закричать ему вслед, но это было бы просто жалко. Тайлеры так дела не делают, особенно, когда единственным ее заданием было сидеть на месте. Уж с этим-то она должна справиться. Она лицом к лицу встречалась с огромным, слюнявым Джаграфессом и Далеком, готовым ее убить, ну, в самом деле. Сам по себе страх ее не убьет.  
  
Шли минуты, с течением которых становилось все труднее и труднее дышать.  
  
На краю сознания ей все казалось, что она слышит вой ветра, пока она не переключала свое внимание на это, и звук пропадал. Может быть, у ТАРДИС есть вентканалы, которые шумят. Но, опять же, почему тогда они не шумят, когда она прислушивается? Она вздрогнула, услышав резкий звук, за которым последовало нечто вроде бормотания. Она вспомнила, что Доктор передвигается вокруг, налаживая всякие штуки, и попыталась дышать медленно и ровно. Он сказал, что она восприимчива, ощущает всякое, только лишь потому, что изменилась атмосфера. Она держалась за эту мысль, ощущая отчаяние. Звук повторился. Она подползла поближе к колонне, определив ее примерное местоположение по памяти, и обхватила ту руками, словно маленький ребенок, прячущийся за ногой родителя.   
  
Еще один звук, на этот раз напоминающий шаги – но не Доктора. Она знает его звуки. Сердце ее мучительно колотилось.  
\- Доктор? – окликнула она. – Ты почти закончил?  
  
Шоркающие звуки, шум чего-то маленького, промчавшегося мимо. Она не представляла, что может их производить, и когда она попыталась поразмышлять над этим, мысли ее запутались. Еще бормотание, в несколько голосов. Она представила себе, что они произносят ее имя.  
  
Доктор сказал сидеть на месте. Доктор сказал еще что-то там насчет того, чтобы бояться. Доктор сейчас где-то. Мозг ее был зыбучим песком, целиком поглощавшим ее мысли.  
  
Она услышала смех, прямо рядом со своим затылком.  
  
Визгливое, отвратительное хихиканье. Она подскочила и заорала, словно героиня фильма ужасов.  
\- ДОКТОР!  
  
Она ощутила, как что-то пронеслось мимо нее, раз, затем другой. Оно было внизу, затем вверху, а затем прямо рядом с ней. Она судорожно дрожала и не могла решить, стоит ли ей вскочить и бежать прочь – она не хотела налететь на это, но и сидеть на месте, пока оно не наскочит на нее, она тоже не хотела. Мысли ее никак не могли собраться в кучу, словно конфетти, подхваченные ураганом, когда вдруг она поняла, что по ее предплечьям скользят руки, холодные и костлявые, покрытые чем-то на ощупь напоминавшим голую куриную кожу. Она вновь закричала и попыталась сбросить их, но те сжались вокруг ее запястий и не отпускали ее. Они поднимались по ее предплечьям. Она яростно вырывалась. Неожиданно к ней пришла уверенность, что это руки Доктора – просто Доктор оказался не тем, чем она его считала. Доктор был этим с тех пор, как они встретились, и никогда не рассказывал ей. Доктора в это превратили. Оно поглотило Доктора. Оно убило Доктора. Все это продолжало меняться в ее голове без остановки. Холодная плоть не выпускала ее, и смех возвращался… она билась изо всех сил, вырвалась и упала на похожее на ножи решетчатое покрытие. В панике она не могла подняться на ноги, развернулась и поползла, врезалась в голени и в ужасе отшатнулась, завопив.  
  
\- Э, э, ЭЙ!  
  
Ее опять схватили руки, на этот раз теплые, но она знала, что должна убить это, чем бы это ни было, должна сбежать, или погибнуть в борьбе. Руки подняли ее вверх, прижав к чему-то твердому, удивительно напоминавшему грудь. Они попытались усмирить ее, но она не могла остановиться.  
  
\- Роза! Успокойся! Я держу тебя, ты в безопасности!  
  
Концы волос хлестали ее по лицу, пока она билась.  
\- ОТПУСТИ!  
  
\- Роза, это я! – Это был голос Доктора, и глубокий тембр окутал ее, словно благословение, но она не могла довериться этому.  
  
Ее собственный голос был пронзительным.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что это ты??  
  
\- Кто еще это может быть?  
  
\- Не знаю! В последний раз, когда ты вернулся, это был не ты!  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Оно схватило меня! – Вопила она. – Оно сказало мне, что ты мертв!  
  
Голос вновь заговорил, теперь с пониманием.  
\- Роза, у тебя были галлюцинации. Те, кто говорил с тобой, были ненастоящими.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас ты – то, что говорит со мной! Откуда мне знать, что ты настоящий?  
  
\- Потому что я…! – Он замолчал. – Хочешь доказательства?  
  
Она кивнула, затем осознала, что он, скорее всего, не видит этого.  
\- Да.  
  
Большие руки немедленно подхватили ее более маленькие ладони и поместили их на прохладные, хрупкие раковины пары чрезмерно больших ушей.   
  
Дрожащий смех вырвался из ее груди, сплошное нервное облегчение. Когда он заговорил вновь, в его голосе звучала улыбка.  
\- Ну, так что, я это или не я?  
  
Она вновь тщетно кивнула. Она слишком сильно тряслась для того, чтобы говорить. Туман все еще окутывал ее мозг, хотя и появились первые признаки прояснения. Она попыталась игнорировать фоновое бормотание и свист рассекаемого воздуха и сконцентрироваться на голосе, что звучал родным и безопасным.  
  
\- Атмосфера возвращается к норме, - произнес он. – Тебе станет лучше уже через несколько минут. – Большие теплые руки скользнули вниз на середину ее предплечий, оценивая силу ее дрожи. Она услышала резкий, тихий вдох.  
  
\- Роза, я и не представлял… - шокировано прошептал голос.  
  
Он притянул ее в объятия, но она никак не могла расслабиться. Это до сих пор была лишь непроницаемая тьма, туловище и руки, а ей нужен был безошибочно он. Она отстранились.  
  
\- Роза, - произнес он со слабым, мучительным раздражением в голосе, - что еще мне сделать, чтобы доказать… - Он замолчал, когда ее руки скользнули по его лицу, чтобы накрыть его по обе стороны носа.  
  
\- Так, теперь ты хочешь ткнуть меня в это носом, - усмехнулся он.  
  
Она не рассмеялась в ответ, и руки ее оставались неподвижными. Она никак не могла заставить их покинуть его лицо. Звуки до сих пор отзывались в ее голове, отличия не были до конца ясны, и голос ее все еще дрожал.  
\- Этого еще недостаточно… - Руки ее скользнули вниз, легчайшим касанием замерев на его губах, обводя их контур.  
  
\- Что? – Губы зашевелились под кончиками ее пальцев.  
  
Она заговорила едва слышно поверх того, что для него, как она знала, было тишиной:  
\- Мне нужно больше _тебя_.  
  
Он попытался заговорить вновь, но ее пальцы остановили его губы прикосновением, и, поддавшись импульсу, она позволила им переместиться к его векам, ощутила, как те поспешно закрылись при приближении ее рук. Кожа там была такой нежной, а глазные яблоки под ней плотными, круглыми и непрестанно движущимися. Она подумала о цвете его зрачков и пожалела, что не может каким-то образом ощутить его.  
  
Путь до его волос был коротким; ее ладони скользнули по прядям столь коротким, что это почти напоминало поглаживание бархата. Ее руки переместились со лба на затылок – двигаясь произвольно, но требовательно. Она ощутила, как он чуть содрогнулся.  
  
\- Роза? – она слышала, как он пытался вернуть свой голос откуда-то, куда тот обычно не уходил.   
  
\- Мне нужно, - прошептала она.  
  
Он позволил ей.  
  
Руки ее проделали путь до задней стороны его шеи, по плечам и скользнули на грудь. Там была прохладная кожаная ткань, согретая лишь тем, что он был под нею. Она приглушала синкопированный ритм биения двух сердец, казавшийся чуть слишком частым.  
  
Она скользнула руками под кожаную ткань. Он чуть дернулся и тихо ахнул.  
\- Прости, - тихим хрипловатым голосом произнес он. – Удивила меня.  
  
Но когда ее руки начали медленное движение по его грудным мышцам, она была вполне уверена, что вновь услышала вдох.  
  
Какое-то первобытное успокоение тихо разлилось по ней, пока она осязала его, впервые касаясь его без опаски. Ужас парадоксальным образом сделал ее бесстрашной. Руки ее двинулись вниз по тонкой, колючей шерстяной ткани, покрывающей его туловище, пересчитали ребра на пути к его спине, остановились на пояснице. Это он, она знала это, но в отсутствии зрения ей требовались тактильные напоминания тех черт, что обычно она замечала глазами, отчасти считала само собой разумеющимися.  
  
Его рука скользнула по ее щеке.  
  
Роза дернулась от прикосновения, страх, возникший на короткое мгновение, быстро отступил. Она, на самом деле, не задумывалась о том, каково быть тем, кого исследуют. Она ощутила, как тепло разлилось по ее груди.  
  
Его рука мягко переместилась по ее щеке, развернулась, чтобы провести тыльной стороной длинных пальцев по подбородку. К одной руке присоединилась вторая, и вскоре они нежно обхватили ее лицо, пока не переместились, чтобы пропустить пальцы сквозь ее волосы, на всю длину, погладив концы, а затем нырнув вновь, чтобы повторить процесс. Она смутно осознала, что это вызывает мурашки у нее на коже. Ее руки обнаружили край его джемпера, и тайна его кожи манила ее. Она поддалась, и ее руки скользнули вверх по его восхитительно голой спине; она услышала, как Доктор сделал резкий вдох. Ее мозг был слишком занят ощущениями от прикосновений к нему, чтобы уделить хотя бы синапс тому, что этот вдох означал; он ощущался абсолютно _великолепно_ , такой настоящий, и реальный, и до того _он_.   
  
Его руки погладили ее по плечам, игриво потеребили завязки на переде ее вездесущей толстовки, а теперь лежали по бокам ее туловища, чуть выше талии; приятное ощущение разливалось повсюду, где он касался ее. Она почувствовала легкое настойчивое давление его пальцев, притягивающее ее вперед, и пододвинулась, пока не наткнулась грудью на его грудь. Руки его начали путешествие по ее бокам, то обрамляя бедра, то заигрывая с боковой частью ее грудей. Она осознала, что ее собственные руки оценивают, каково было бы скользнуть за пояс его брюк, и поняла, что, скорее всего, не станет им мешать в том случае, если они на это решатся. Она вдруг поняла, что ощущает вкус дыхания Доктора, в то время как тот неровно дышал прямо рядом с ее губами. Поняла, что он, должно быть, чувствует вкус ее дыхания, так как она тоже тяжело дышала.  
  
Когда это успело превратиться из опознавания в нечто совершенно иное?  
  
Они были так близко. Его присутствие пропитывало ее кожу. Она до сих пор слышала какие-то звуки, но они в основном производились шумом крови в ее ушах. Голова ее нисколько не прояснилась с тех пор, как они начали, но теперь это было по значительно более интригующей причине.  
  
\- Мне нужно больше тебя, - повторила она совсем, совсем другим голосом.  
  
\- О, Роза, как и мне, - выдохнул он напротив ее губ, прямо перед тем, как поцеловать ее.  
  
Она не представляла, как могла считать туловище и руки неизвестными, потому что сейчас они обрамляли ее, и она тонула в нем, лишь в нем и ни в ком другом. Добавление его губ и его вкуса, и его тихих, приглушенных стонов делало опыт таким интимным, пиршеством тех вещей, что ей всегда хотелось узнать.  
  
Большие руки обхватили ее затылок, поворачивая ее голову, чтобы позволить ему самый лучший доступ к ее губам, а вскоре, и шее. Ощущение его теплых, долгих поцелуев там заставило ее стонать и бормотать бессвязную чепуху, тело ее было до того в огне, она не представляла, куда деваться от этих чувств.  
  
Ее пьянила идея того, что это ОН, что она обладает ИМ – это был наиболее невероятный и дурманящий аспект происходящего. Идея того, что этот прекрасный, могущественный, эмоциональный, нелепый, обаятельный инопланетный мужчина мог быть доведен до желания, и его желание направлено на НЕЕ, была… была больше того, во что она могла бы поверить, или чему могла бы выразить достаточную признательность прямо сейчас.  
  
А они ведь только начали.  
  
Он бормотал ее имя, произнося его с восхищением и с такой любовью, что она едва могла держаться на ногах. Она прикинула, что, судя по тому, как он заставлял ее себя чувствовать, ей все равно не захочется и дальше оставаться на ногах.  
  
Его твердая спина и плечи под ее цепляющимися руками. Его крупные, тяжелые руки прижимающие ее к нему. Вкус и ощущение его языка у нее во рту, и ее языка во рту у него. Она стаскивала прохладную кожаную ткань со спины своего невидимого мужчины.  
  
Когда логистика заставила их разъединиться, он заговорил:  
\- Так давно, Роза, так давно мне хотелось сделать это…  
  
\- Почему же мы не делали? – задыхаясь, выдавила она, воспользовавшись расстоянием между ними, чтобы вновь нащупать край его джемпера и потянуть его вверх, трепеща про себя, когда ее пальцы задели его твердый, гладкий живот.   
  
\- Слишком боялся, Роза, ты… - голос его ненадолго приглушился, пока шерстяная ткань не покинула его лица. - … просто ты значишь _все_ , - выдавил он. Руки его сжали ее талию, и он притянул ее к себе так, словно эта разлука была невыносимо долгой. Она переключила внимание его рук на то, чтобы снять с нее толстовку и майку, альтернативу, которой они предались немедленно.  
  
\- Раздень меня, - прошептала она. – Хочу почувствовать, что это делаешь ты.  
  
Он тихо застонал где-то во тьме, а затем его руки начали касаться ее, снимая слой за слоем, и оголяя все больше и больше ее тела, которое ныло от предвкушения контакта с ним. «Это он», - снабдила мыслью ее голова, шедшая кругом от этого знания, - «он выбрал меня, он хочет меня…».  
  
\- О, Роза… - вздохнул он, когда она была полностью оголена.  
  
\- А ты меня видишь? – с любопытством спросила она.  
  
\- Да, - восхищенно прошептал он.  
  
Она вздрогнула от удовольствия, когда его ладонь накрыла ее грудь, беззастенчиво застонала. Присоединилась вторая его рука, опустившись на другую грудь, и это была мгновенная сенсорная перегрузка.  
  
\- Ты меня видишь, хотя бы немного? – спросил он.  
  
\- Нет, - выдохнула она, - а я бы хотела. _Так_ хотела.  
  
\- Не много теряешь, - застенчиво пошутил он.  
  
Роза застонала и вслепую протянула руку вперед, ее рука нашла его пах с первой попытки – его голый, пульсирующий, полностью эрегированный пенис неожиданно оказался у нее в руке, и его хриплый, удивленный возглас раздался рядом с ее ухом. Когда он успел раздеться? И как ей выдержать беспощадное возбуждение, скрутившее ее изнутри?  
  
\- А по ощущениям это «много», - хрипло произнесла она, обхватывая его рукой, чтобы погладить, двинувшись вниз и мягко прокатав в ладони его яички. – И, о боже, Доктор, все в тебе, я люблю все. Нет ничего в тебе, что я когда-либо хотела пропустить.  
  
Зарычав, он обхватил ее руками, и притянул вплотную к себе, и они оба воскликнули от облегчения и радости. Доктор звучал так же восторженно, как чувствовала себя Роза, ощущая, наконец, друг друга вот так – кожей кожу – так, как ей всегда хотелось. Ее неверие и признательность преумножились. Неожиданно они полностью переплелись, целуясь так сильно, как только могли, ощущая и касаясь, и хватая, и поглаживая каждую часть друг друга, что когда-либо привлекала их взгляд или воображение. Это продолжалось и продолжалось. Ее губы и подушечки пальцев посылали самую, что ни на есть, захватывающую информацию ее мозгу.  
  
\- Ты сказала «люблю», Роза Тайлер, - прорычал он ей в шею, остановившись, чтобы вздохнуть. Она гадала, на самом ли деле ощутила слезы на своей коже, в том месте, куда он уткнулся лицом. – Просто взяла и сделала это. Теперь я покажу тебе такую любовь, какую ты и представить себе не могла, сейчас и каждое последующее мгновение твоей бестолково короткой жизни.  
  
Она ухватила руками его крепкое, невидимое лицо и подняла его на уровень глаз, не видя ничего перед собой. Она на самом деле ощутила слезы, поцеловала дорожки, оставленные ими.  
\- Если кто-нибудь и может придумать для меня способ жить вечно, то это ты, - произнесла она, сама с наворачивающимися слезами. – И лучше бы тебе приняться за это, потому как я хочу остаться с тобой навечно, пока _ты_ будешь жить. Я твоя.  
  
Доктор тихо простонал.  
\- Скажи это еще раз.  
  
\- Я твоя, - произнесла она в перерывах между поцелуями. – _Боже_ , как бы мне хотелось видеть тебя.  
  
Она ощутила внезапное стремительное движение, закончившееся тем, что она сначала оказалась на руках у Доктора, а затем – лежащей на широком, толстом одеяле, на котором они сидели до этого. Он раздвинул ее колени своим телом и скользнул между них, опуская ее на спину. Его пах уверенно приземлился между ее бедрами.  
  
\- Пока чувствуй меня, - велел он. Роза захлопнула глаза под волной возбуждения, и отдалась на волю его поцелуев по всему ее телу.  
  
Следующие полчаса - это его губы на ее коже, и его язык, оставляющий остывающие дорожки; ее руки, цепляющиеся за его голову, пока ее соски охватывал его теплый, влажный рот, и ее спина выгибалась; царапанье волосков его голых ног, когда те переплетались с ее ногами. Это трепет предвкушения, когда его поцелуи спускались вниз по ее животу, пытка, когда он дразнил внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер своими губами и легчайшими ласками, ощущение его улыбки на ее коже, когда она потребовала прекратить дразнить ее, крик, который она испустила в неестественной тишине, когда он повиновался.  
  
Это тяжелое, неровное дыхание, пока он изучал ее своим ртом, потрепанное стеганое рабочее одеяло, зажатое в ее кулаках. Это оргазм такой силы, что она увидела звезды - первое, что возникло у нее перед глазами на протяжении часов. И подтягивание его вверх за подмышки, чтобы она могла уложить его жесткое, долговязое, любимое тело поверх своего, и поцелуем вбирать себя с его губ. Это его приятная тяжесть, вжимающая их друг в друга, и давление его твердого члена на ее скользком клиторе, когда они двигались, пока она не взмолилась к нему поместить его внутрь. Это его рука, неловко движущаяся между ними, его член, легонько толкающийся в ее отверстие, пока это уже было не легонько, он входил и она, наконец, могла обхватить эту задницу руками и подтолкнуть его внутрь, так глубоко, как только возможно.  
  
Затем это вздохи и комфорт, и единение, горло, сжавшееся от любви к нему. Это его шепот ей на ухо, в то время как он двигался, повторяя вновь и вновь, как она дорога. Это шепот, превращающийся в другие звуки, его дыхание на ее шее, и его грудь, задевающая ее грудь, и он, теряющий нить, в то время как его тело трепетало все сильнее и сильнее. Это ее ноги, крепко охватывающие его за пояс, пока он качал ее, становясь все менее и менее сдержанным, демонстрируя ей эротическую развязность, от которой ее обжигало возбуждение. Это они, когда она смогла довести себя до еще одного сопровождающегося криком оргазма, идеально совпавшего по времени со звуком того, как он лишился последних крупиц рассудка, лишь на короткое время, лишь для нее.  
  
* * *  
  
Она проснулась у него в руках, они были завернуты в одеяло, подобранное по краям. Вокруг было слабое янтарное свечение, освещение ТАРДИС в режиме ограниченной подачи энергии.  
  
Роза приподнялась, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Доктору так, чтобы не потревожить его – как она думала, пока он не приоткрыл один глаз и не поглядел на нее, для пущей значимости еще и приподняв бровь. «Ну, раз уж ты не спишь», - подумала она и быстро села, отбрасывая в сторону покрывало и вызывая вопль притворного возмущения у Доктора, оказавшегося на холодном воздухе. Но вот и он, наконец-то, обнаженный _и_ видимый, и она просто впитывала его взглядом, всю его длину (не в единственном смысле слова), и едва не задохнулась от того, каким красивым его нашла.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений беззастенчивого осмотра, он сломался:  
\- Будешь глазеть весь день? – но на его лице не было раздражения, только не оно. В нем было нечто застенчивое, признательное.  
  
\- Может быть, - бросила в ответ она, неожиданно приняв серьезный вид, будто бы ее осмотр был чем-то исключительно официальным, солидным и высоковажным. Она осмотрела с разных сторон всевозможные его части, подняла его пенис и бесцеремонно проверила под ним. Доктор, закатив глаза, подхватил ее и развернул сверху на себя.  
  
Роза ухмылялась на него сверху вниз, пока взгляд ее глаз чуть-чуть не смягчился.  
\- Ты сказал «люблю», - напомнила она ему.  
  
\- Ты первая это сказала.  
  
\- Сказала, - кивнула она. – И я серьезно.  
  
\- Я тоже, - мягко подтвердил он.  
  
Глаза ее засияли.  
\- Так что же теперь?  
  
\- Теперь? – Он поразмыслил мгновение. – Теперь я начну обдумывать возможность отключения всех осветительных приборов ТАРДИС. – Он издал радостное восклицание, когда она шлепнула его. – Эй! Не можешь же ты сказать, что тебе не понравились последствия!  
  
Найдя шлепанье неэффективным, Роза испробовала поцелуй для того, чтобы заткнуть его, и результат оказался куда более предпочтительным.


End file.
